


【虫铁】Enchanted

by lin0zero



Series: 虫铁短篇 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 甲乙, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin0zero/pseuds/lin0zero
Summary: 情场高手一招不慎，被好邻居偷走了心♥
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 虫铁短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855888





	【虫铁】Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> *attention：各种捏造，至于小辣椒，她还没和Tony在一起，别问，问就是时间线混乱
> 
> *inspiration：《enchanted》Taylor Swift

原来暗恋大都无疾而终。因为他们都始于头脑发热，通常由于自身条件或者害羞胆怯无法说出口。

Peter Parker也这么认为。

夜晚的城市灯火通明，一个身影在夜色中急速飞驰而过。Peter收到Friday通知 ，Mr.Stark要给他换一件新的战衣，“Mr.Paker，Mr.Stark在呼唤您。”也许Peter在这时留意一下Friday的用词，稍后也不会这么惊慌了。

不久前Peter刚刚发现了自己对 Mr.Stark抱有恋爱的心情，因此非常苦恼。Mr.Stark是个千面人，他是战斗中英勇的超英钢铁侠，也是自大狂妄的科技天才。他即是也是生意场上的老手，也是情场中的高手。这让Peter本就不高的信心减少到微乎其微。

斯塔克大厦訇然屹立于这座繁华的城市，而Peter不过是一个17岁的少年，他对于无法给予喜欢的人他需要的东西，感到深深的无力。  
他荡到了大厦的玻璃外，轻轻叩响落地窗，“Mr.Stark.”很显然Tony也注意到他了，走上前开窗放他进来。  
再一次进入斯塔克大厦，Peter深吸一口气，希望自己不要露出破绽，否则他将会失去他们仅有的微弱的羁绊。  
Tony邀请他坐到沙发上，就在他旁边。Tony很自然地将手臂搭在Peter的肩上，显得两人非常亲密，可现在哪怕只有一丝的肌肤相触，也叫他坐立难安。

"你最近在学校过得怎么样？“Tony笑着问道。

“还不错，Mr.Stark.老师很负责任，我在学校学到了很多东西。”Peter自以为不着痕迹地躲避他的眼神，其实慌乱之中早已经暴露。

他心不在焉地和Tony讨论着新战衣服的事宜，光是直视Tony就已经鼓足极大的勇气，哪还有什么心思讨论别的。Tony对他关心的话语他大都敷衍而过，幽默的调笑也充耳不闻。  
“你对于战衣的修改还有别的意见吗？”Peter的走神越来越明显，到之后，Tony已经皱起眉头。

Tony的嘴一张一合，Peter嫉妒那些和他有过一夜情的女性，她们是怎样占有这灵巧的嘴巴，又是怎样与唇舌纠缠得难舍难分。他多希望Tony心中的钥匙只由他一个人把持。但这怎么可能，这可是大名鼎鼎的花花公子Tony Stark，更重要的是，他还是个直的。他受到万众瞩目，而我，傻得可怜的Peter，只不过是被蜘蛛咬了一口才拥有异能的纽约好邻居罢了，苦苦沉迷于对他的爱中。如果没有成为Spider-Man，Peter也就没有机会坐在斯塔克大厦的沙发里和他悠闲地聊天了。他就这么胡思乱想，彻底把Tony晾在一边。

“Ok，go to sleep，boy.“

Tony发现他的不对劲，仓促得结束了这段谈话，让他在大厦里留宿一晚好好休息。

直到Peter看见Tony起身离开他才回过神，坐在沙发上手足无措。他又把事情搞砸了，他现在连正常的交流都无法做到。  
Peter将脸埋在掌心，深深吸了口气。  
Tony正要叫Fri整理客房，Peter忽然趴在他耳边道：“Mr.Stark 也许在睡觉前我们可以先去天台舒缓一下心情？”内心正在挣扎的Peter没有发现在他靠近Tony耳边的时候对方的身体稍稍僵硬。

“额，那就去吧。”心怀鬼胎的Tony将计就计了。

本来打算趁着星空和他全盘托底的Peter忽然发现今晚并没有星星，也许是恶作剧之神在做怪（对不起loki请你为了这对白痴情侣牺牲一下），上一秒还在大谈星座并扬言要指给他看的Peter嘴角一僵，好吧，即使是就这夜晚城市中的灯光他也会硬着头皮上的。

他们就站在栏杆旁边，两个人之间的距离只有五公分。Peter正在烦恼如何让开口，Tony忽然转过头认真的对他说：“Boy，i‘m enchanted to meet you."

每一次的并肩作战Tony都深深的印刻在脑海中，男孩越来越成熟。想等你长大，想等你可以接受我的那天，这样的想法每一天都在不断提醒自己，等待等待。他不愿意男孩将大好的光阴浪费在自大狂妄的自己身上，他深知他最缺的就是时间，他给不起时间，也等不起。  
时间大盗偷走了他的时间，而偷心大盗也不请自来，偷走了他的心。当他知道Peter有女朋友，之后，向来从容不迫的他开始心慌，他想要男孩的眼光可以永远注视着自己，他的情绪只被自已一个人牵动。直到今夜，Tony终于忍不住约他出来，却看见他心不在焉，过分！

而仅仅一句话，就让Peter早已经沉沦的心下降的会更加快速，他听见自己如雷般的心跳，非常明显，只要Tony再讲一句话，自己就会控制不住自己想要拥抱他的欲望。

”Mr.Stark你的意思是......？"Peter只觉得喉咙干涩，紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，紧紧盯着Tony。Peter那双明澈的眼睛，流露出的诚实、直率令人动容。任何一个人都会被他的深情打动，即使是情场老手Tony stark也一样。他见过无数的眼神，或狡诈，或锐利，或担忧，或爱慕，但没有一双眼睛可以像这样让心跳不已。爱的种子从冻土层抽了芽，试图挤开一切世俗的眼光，只为奔向那个属于他的怀抱。

“就是这个意思。”Tony手臂一勾，将Peter拉到自己眼前，对着嘴唇狠狠地吻下去。一切的经验技巧好像都是白搭，他只觉得自己应该要将他们之间最后的五公分剔除掉，事实上他也这么做了。Peter被他的行为惊住了，一瞬间忘记了呼吸。

唇与唇之间交换空气，Peter逐渐投入到这个吻中，也许这是唯一可以把握住对方的机会也说不定。Peter动情地用手慢慢抚过他的脊背，酥麻的感觉瞬间冲击Tony的大脑皮质，让他双腿发软。

好一出反客为主。

Tony的后背撞上了栏杆，Peter高大的身体压上来，将他整个人都包裹在了一种熟悉而温暖的体温里。他脑子里一片茫白，Peter的舌头滑入，缠绕他的舌头，加深了这个吻。炙热的高温几乎要将Tony烫伤。唇上温热的触感流遍全身，他被吻得错乱了心跳，招架不住Peter强势的吻，头微微向后仰。

Tony睁开眼睛，太近的距离使他无法将对面的人看得真切，长长的睫毛似乎沾上了泪珠，紧闭的双眼诉说着他的紧张，Peter笨拙地胡乱亲吻，迫切地想要占领主导权，在口腔里横冲直撞，恨不得自己的味道可以充满每个角落。  
虽然他的新男友技术真的很烂，但爱情总让人盲目不是吗？

不知过了多久，一吻结束。两个人都因为缺氧而急促呼吸，刚刚的肢体动作使两个人都衣衫不整，他们看着对方滑稽又慌乱模样，他们忍不住笑出声。

“小家伙，看来你的吻技有待提高。”Tony看着脸红的Peter忍不住打趣。  
Peter似乎有些生气，他故意地靠近，坏心眼地将手摸到他的屁股上，轻轻捏了一把，引来Tony的惊呼。

“Mr.Stark似乎也不是那么淡定呀。”事实证明，温柔的小蜘蛛被惹急了也是会恶作剧的。

两人又闹了一会让就渐渐安静下来，他们渐渐拉近彼此几距离，额头靠着额头。

“Mr.Stark....Tony，我爱你。或许你觉得我的爱微不足道，觉得我不够成熟不够可靠，但我会加倍的努力，请你看看我好么？”Peter一副快要哭的表情，他紧张的手指都在微微颤抖。

Tony有点纠结，嘴巴张开却又闭上。  
“......”  
“Damn age！我管他的年龄，到了这份上还让小朋友主动那我就不叫Tony Stark了！”顿时Peter心花怒放，他摇晃着Tony的肩膀，一副不可置信的样子：“真的吗？！！Mr.Stark！！”他也顾不得他们现在正在斯塔克大厦的最顶层天台，抱住Tony的腰将他举起来转圈圈。蜘蛛雷达不断发作，但他一点都不慌张，因为他知道那个危险是什么，他跳进了Mr.Stark爱情陷阱中！ 💕

就这么抱着Mr.Stark不肯松手，男孩虔诚地在他眼角落下一吻。

请你聆听我的祈祷吧：  
Please，不要再和他人坠入爱河。  
Please，不要再让某人为你守候。  
Please，爱上我吧。

遇见你，我身中魔咒。

小剧场：  
Tony：为什么还叫我Mr.Stark？  
Peter：ok，Tony（低沉）  
Tony：.....还是叫我Mr.Stark吧（脸红）

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么说，写虫铁最大的感觉就是时间不等人（双重含义）年龄差是他们不得不正视的问题，铁没有时间等待，给不起时间，所以他选择对这段感情缄口不言，选择在常人眼中更加正确的选项，小辣椒。（没有攻击角色的意思）  
> 第二层，他们在一起之后觉得时间过得飞快，都有各自的事情，能相处（ghs）的时间少之又少哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> #仅供同好交流使用，禁止外传#


End file.
